Third Wheel: Aftermath
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Harper and Justin have a heart to heart conversation after the accident with the homecoming float and Alex. (Jarper Friendship/Family).


Third Wheel: Aftermath – A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction One Shot….

 **A/N – Well, here is a new one shot from me.**

 **After being able to finally re-watch Wizards of Waverly Place, I finally got an idea for my first WOWP story.**

 **Now; this one shot takes place right after the season three episode named Third Wheel. So; if you haven't seen it, I suggest you do other wise you'll be lost.**

 **Parings: Jarper (Justin/Harper) - Friendship/Family.**

 **Summary: Harper and Justin have a heart to heart conversation after the accident with the homecoming float and Alex.**

* * *

Third Wheel: Aftermath

One Shot

DisneyChannelLover

Waverly Place was a mess and Justin Russo knew it would take hours to clean up by himself. But, luckily, he didn't have to waste hours of cleaning up the now crumbled homecoming float pieces. Taking out his wand, he waved it and said a spell. Within in two seconds flat, the homecoming float was back together.

Yes, that was right. It was together, just like that. You see, there was a secret the Russo family of Waverly Place held. And, that secrete was; that the three kids of the family; were wizards in training. To most people, they seemed like regular New York kids. Yet, behind the scenes, the three siblings could perform real magic taught by their father; who was a former wizard himself.

"– Justin – "

The sudden voice snapped Justin out of his thoughts. Turning to face the owner of the voice, Justin tried to smile at the person, but found it hard when feelings of guilt began to overwhelm him. Harper Finkel, their family friend and the only person who knew they were wizards, stood there with a sad smile on her face as she approached the scene she had left earlier that day.

"– Harper – "Justin began as he tried to figure out how he'd apologize for the trouble he caused between her and his sister Alex. "– Look, Harper; I'm sorry." Justin stated simply with a sigh of sadness as he kicked himself for being so stupid and selfish. "Turning myself into Alex to get you to help me with the homecoming float was wrong and I'm sorry. I promise I'll never pull a crazy stunt like that again." Justin finished as he frowned and sat on the edge of the homecoming float.

"I know." Harper stated as she sat down on the edge of the float next to him and put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "While sitting in detention with Mr. Larrytate; I did some thinking. At first, I was a little upset as I thought about how you played with me the way you did, but then I did some more thinking. I thought, why would Justin do this? I know Justin better than anyone else. And, as I thought even more while Larrytate looked at me like I was lost, I realized – " Harper replied as she nugged Justin. "- You pulled something like this to help me. Sure, you claimed it was so the float could get done, but, I think you felt bad that I was upset about being a third wheel. So; you pretended to be Alex so I could spend some time with her; so, I didn't feel like a third wheel." Harper finished.

A moment of silence followed as Justin took in Harper's words. Then, he nodded, "You know; you might actually be right." Justin explained as he thought about it more. "The truth was; when I saw you and dad crying together on the couch over being a third wheel, I was upset. I was upset, because my sister was hurt. I never like seeing my sister hurt., in fact, I never like seeing any of my siblings upset. And, when you were upset over Alex, I just, I felt bad and knew you'd feel better if you got to hang out with her." Justin finished as he smiled at the thought of calling Harper his sister.

"Aw; I honestly think – "Harper began with smile from his explanation before she realized something he said. "– Wait, did you just call me your sister?" Harper wondered as she knitted her eyebrows together.

"Well, yeah – "Justin began with a confident tone letting Harper know he was serious about this answer. "– I mean, your basically one of us. Think about it, you live with us. You're the only person in mortal world who knows were wizards and you're actually willing to deal with all out craziness as a family and understand how we work and why things work the way they do. Heck, you even know how to manipulate us, into getting what you want. So really; you're pretty much a Russo." Justin finished with a smile as he finished counting the items he listed off his fingures.

"Then, that is one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me." Harper replied as she and Justin pulled into a hug. "And, if it helps I think what you said for you reason, was very sweet too." Harper finished as she thought about his explanation once more. "I mean, seriously; it really was."

Justin smiled, but then took his chance with the question that was on his mind. "So, sweet, that is was good enough for you to forgive me and my selflessness?" Justin wondered with hope as he sighed.

"Of course, I forgive you." Harper stated as something popped into her mind from the earlier scene that caused them to be sitting here and talking about it. "You know; as long as you forgive me on the whole destroying the float out of anger thing?" Harper questioned as she gave him her best puppy dog smile.

Justin laughed slightly at her puppy dog smile, "It's all cool. I understand completely why it happened. Besides, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should've thought about the consequences before using magic for selfish reasons. I was the one who started the fight between you and Alex, and I'm sorry." Justin finished, even though he knew Harper forgave him, he still felt really guilty.

"It's alright." Harper explained simply. "You don't need to keep apologizing." Harper finished as she thought about something. "But, if it does help, this whole day of adventures gave me another good story to write for those books based off of your guy's lives." Harper finished as she grinned.

That statement caught Justin off guard, "Really? You're still writing those?" Justin asked with interest.

Harper nodded, "Yup." Harper replied with a grin. "But, I'm only still on the first book." Harper explained as she frowned as Justin gave her a confused look. When she saw it, she continued, "I'm still trying to get permission from Max and the rest of the information I need as well. He's not very easy to convince." Harper finished as Justin nodded and then laughed. Harper looked at him in confusion.

"Not easy to convince? Hello, he's Max!" Justin stated as he laughed.

"Really? Then what you do suggest I should do Serge?" Harper wondered as Justin stopped laughing and looked at her with confusion. "Yeah, that's right, Alex told me all about Serge." Harper finished simply.

Justin shook his head, but laughed again. "Have you told Max what you were using the information for? Maybe he doesn't understand why you're asking for his side of the story. I bet if you explained that you were witting about our adventures, he'd tell you. After all, he should give you permission. He was there when we had that whole discussion about it, remember?" Justin finished as he eyed her in thought.

Harper nodded, "Well, I guess that makes sense." Harper stated as she hopped off the float and smiled as she turned and faced Justin. "Now maybe; I can actually get somewhere with my stories."

"Oh, and if you want – "Justin began as he hopped off the float too. "– When you get, the draft done, I'll read it over for you. Just so, you know, you don't have any errors or misinformation about the Wizarding World. After all, if you're going to tell people about it, you should tell them the right info." Justin finished as he and Harper nodded in agreement.

"Aw; well thanks Justin. I'll keep that in mind." Harper finished as she smiled. "Now; why don't you say we clean up the rest of the supplies from the homecoming float, and head inside for a movie." Harper suggested as she gestured to the float and the building in hopes that Justin would agree.

"Sounds like a plan." Justin stated as he smiled. "You know; I even have some old silent films in my room if you want to watch one? I keep them around, for when I want background noise as I work." Justin finished as he pulled out his wand, waved it, and the two watched the supply items vanish before them.

"Awesome! Do they have one where a wizard and his family friend and chasing their sister/friend for revenge? Because, you know, that is my favorite one." Harper replied as she grinned to herself.

Justin stopped and looked at her, "Shoot! That's my favorite one too! Too bad they didn't make it though." Justin finished as he and Harper laughed at their inside jokes.

And, just like that, the two friends/adoptive siblings walked into the Russo's apartment ready to watch a silent movie…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was the one-shot.**

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Should I write another one shot or story?**

 **Anyway; this was my first WOWP story; so please review. Feedback is welcomed.**

 **With all my love :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
